Penny Ares
Penny Ares była policjantką, którą pierwszy raz widzieliśmy w odcinku Things We Lost in the Fire gdzie zatrzymała Matta za jazdę po pijanemu. W odcinku Days of Future Past, po trzyletni skoku w przyszłość zostaje ujawnione, że prawdopodobnie mogła zostać zabita przez Stefana Salvatore. W odcinku Kill 'Em All dowiadujemy się, że była zaręczona z Mattem. Została zabita przez swojego narzeczonego, który nieświadomie z powodu ciemności postrzelił ją i zabił. Sezon 7 Penny po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Things We Lost in the Fire, jako policjantka, która zatrzymuje Matta za jazdę po alkoholu. Kobieta zatrzymuje mężczyznę, a następnie przetrzymuje go na komisariacie. Jest zdziwiona widząc znalezione w samochodzie Matta kołki oraz granaty z werbeną. Zmieszany mężczyzna, tłumaczy jej, że skonfiskował te rzeczy grupie nastolatków szykujących się na apokalipsę. Z czasem, relacja Penny z Mattem ulega dużemu ociepleniu. Chłopak postanawia wyznać jej sekret związany z wampirami. Dziewczyna postanawia dołączyć do niego w polowaniu na wampiry i zachęca go do podjęcia decyzji, po której stanie stronie. Mówi mu, że los Mystic Falls zależał w głównej mierze od niego i gdyby wcześniej podjął odpowiednią decyzję, to uchroniłby miasto przed wampirami. W trakcie jednego z ataków na wampiry Juliana, Rayna Cruz ratuje Penny i Matta przed bestiami i chce w zamian dowiedzieć się od nich gdzie znajduje się Stefan. Przy okazji, Matt tłumaczy Penny, że istnieją wampiry złe i dobre, do których należy brat Damona. W jednym ze wspomnień Matta, okazuje się, że była z nim zaręczona. Dowiedziała się o planach chłopaka w chwili, gdy przejrzała historię wyszukiwania w jego laptopie. Była szczęśliwa widząc hasła o treściach pytających o sposoby na zaręczyny i powiedziała do Matta "Tak". Chłopak, który w tym czasie sięgnął do szuflady po obrączkę, nałożył ją jej na palec. Podczas pierwszej rocznicy śmierci Elizabeth Forbes, Stefan postanawia odwiedzić jej grób. W tym samym czasie, w lesie, znajdowała się Penny, która chciała zabić kolejnego wampira. Gdy ją zauważa, Stefan postanawia uciec. Dociera na skraj lasu, do którego goni go dziewczyna. Okazuje się, że również Matt tam się znajduje. W chwili, gdy chłopak strzela w miejsce, gdzie zauważył obiekt, który przypomina mu wampira, z innej strony drzew zauważa żyjącego Stefana. Przestraszony Matt, udaje się w kierunku, do którego strzelił. Przerażony, zauważa krwawiącą Penny. Natychmiast woła Stefana, by poprosić go, aby napoił ją swoją krwią. Niestety, cała akcja dzieje się za późno, przez co Penny umiera. Stefan chcąc uratować Matta przed ogromnymi wyrzutami sumienia, używa na nim perswazji. Wkrótce potem, chłopak postanawia znaleźć przyczynę śmierci ukochanej i odnajduje film z samochodu, który zdążył wychwycić moment, w którym Stefan używa na nim perswazji. Od tej pory, Matt zaczął uważać brata Damona za sprawcę zbrodni. Osobowość Penny była ukazana jako postać surowa oraz pilnie przestrzegająca panującego prawa. Jako policjant, zawsze utrzymywała ludzi zgodnie z zasadami, nie zważając przy tym, czy dany człowiek posiadał wyższy lub niższy stopień od niej, co jest dobrze ukazane w chwili, gdy aresztowała Matta Donavana. Mimo tego, jest też osobą potrafiącą współczuć innym ludziom. Wygląd zewnętrzny Penny była piękną kobietą o oliwkowej cerze. Posiadała średniej długości brązowe włosy oraz zielone oczy. Relacje Wystąpienia * ''Things We Lost in the Fire'' * ''Postcards from the Edge'' * ''I Would for You'' * ''Days of Future Past'' (grób) * ''Kill 'Em All'' (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie